Chapter 2: The Fugitive Feline
The Fugitive Feline is the second chapter in Professor Layton and the Curious Village. Plot Characters Playable *Hershel Layton *Luke Non-playable *Dahlia Reinhold *Gordon Reinhold *Simon Reinhold *Matthew *Flora Reinhold *Augustus Reinhold *Claudia Reinhold *Don Paolo *Ramon *Marco *Franco *Deke *Rodney *Stachenscarfen *Beatrice *Agnes *Pauly *Adrea *Crouton *Flick *Chelmey Puzzles New puzzles found throughout this chapter include: *''013: Sinking Ship'' - Given by Luke ; located at the Manor Border - Not Obligatory *''014: Which Chair'' - Given by Hershel Layton ; located at the General Store - Not Obligatory *''015: How Many Are Left?'' - Given by Hershel Layton ; located at the General Store - Not Obligatory *''016: Triangles and Ink'' - Given by Rodney; located at the Town Hall - Not Obligatory *''017: Five-Card Shuffle'' - Given by Stachenscarfen; located at the Entrance - Not Obligatory *''018: Of Dust and Dustpan'' - Given by Beatrice; located in the Inn - Not Obligatory *''019: Parking Lot Gridlock - Given by Hershel Layton ; located at the Drawbridge - Not Obligatory *020: Unfriendly Neighbors - Given by Pauly; located at the Park Road - Not Obligatory *021: Pill Prescription'' - Given by Pauly; located at the Park Road - Not Obligatory *''022: Pigpen Partitions'' - Given by Agnes; located at the Park Road - Obligatory *''023: Juice Pitchers'' - Given by Crouton; located in the Restaurant - Not Obligatory *''024: Equilateral Triangle'' - Given by Flick ; located in the Restaurant - Not Obligatory *''026: Bottle Full of Germs'' - Given by Hershel Layton; located at the Park Gate - Not Obligatory *''027: Bickering Brothers'' - Given by Gordon Reinhold; located in the Manor Parlor - Obligatory *''028: Find the Dot'' - Given by Matthew; located at the Manor Parlor - Obligatory *''111: Mystery Item (US)'' - Is a Hidden Puzzle ; located at the Park Road - Not Obligatory **''111: Making a Square (UK)'' - Is a Hidden Puzzle ; located at the Park Road - Not Obligatory *''112: My Beloved'' - Is a Hidden Puzzle ; located in the Inn - Not Obligatory *''118: Red and Black Cards'' - Is a Hidden Puzzle ; located at the Town Hall - Not Obligatory Mysteries New The Vanishing Crank Someone has stolen the crank that controls St Mystere's drawbridge, the sole portal in and out of the village. Until the crank is recovered, there is no way to leave the village. Why would somebody want to steal a drawbridge crank? Cog Discovery A small cog with an intricately carved insignia was recovered from the scene of Simon's murder. Perhaps the murderer dropped it when fleeing the scene. Solved No mysteries are solved during this chapter. Rewards *Painting: Painting Scrap - Received after solving 014: Which Chair?. *Gizmos: Strange Gizmo - Given by Franco after talking to him at the Plaza. *Gizmos: Strange Gizmo - Given by Rodney after solving 016: Triangles and Ink. *Painting: Painting Scrap - Given by Stachenscarfen after solving 017: Five-Card Shuffle. *Inn: Lacquered Stool - Given by Beatrice after talking to her at the Inn. *Inn: Handwoven Rug - Given by Beatrice after solving 018: Of Dust and Dustpan. *Gizmos: Strange Gizmo - Received after solving 019: Parking Lot Gridlock. *Gizmos: Strange Gizmo - Given by Pauly after solving 020: Unfriendly Neighbors . *Gizmos: Strange Gizmo - Given by Pauly after solving 021: Pill Prescription. *Story: Fish Bones - Given by Agnes after solving 022: Pigpen Partitions. *Gizmos: Strange Gizmo - Given by Crouton after solving 023: Juice Pitchers. *Gizmos: Strange Gizmo - Given by Flick after solving 024: Equilateral Triangle. *Painting; Painting Scrap - Found after solving 026: Bottle Full of Germs. *Gizmos: Strange Gizmo - Given by Gordon Reinhold after solving 027: Bickering Brothers. *Gizmos: Strange Gizmo - Given by Matthew after solving 028: Find the Dot.